Magia
by Letter-e
Summary: Situada al final de la 4 temporada de lost girl, y 3 de Once, todo es hipotetico y ficcion pero con algo de magia todo puede ser.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes Lost Girl y Once upon Time no son míos.**

**SE que tengo dos historias a media ,pido disculpas , pero esta y otra mas estan persiguiendome , espero que al darlas salida me dejen seguir con las otras.**

Magia.

La luz entraba por los tablones y paredes de la casa en ruinas , nadie por fuera pensaría que eso era un hogar o viviese nadie.

A pesar del frio inherente en el otoño, mas cuando las paredes son reliquias, una mano se movía cálida por la espalda de su amante, esperando paciente a que se despertarse.

La mujer se movió perezosa esperanzando a que eso ocurriera en breve. Un gemido al notar la claridad o el frio tal vez, buscando el cuerpo de su acompañante abrazándose mas a ella, recuperando el calor del cuerpo que le había dado tanto esa noche.

Bo acerco sus labios dulcemente, solo un roce. Lauren sonrió en su dormi vela relamiendo su boca.

"Buenos días " Bo apretó el cuerpo de Lauren mas a ella, después de tanto tiempo sin poder estar así, juntas sin pensar en peligros , en nada solo en ellas. Le parecía una eternidad desde que estuvieron así, antes de su amanecer, antes de su padre, antes del caos, de perderse para encontrarse al fin en su casa, con su familia.

"buenos días mi amor" la sonrió de nuevo esta vez con los ojos abiertos, su cuerpo le dolía por el placer obtenido en los últimos días, había olvidado lo que era, lo prefería al dolor de su cuerpo siendo torturado o preso, huyendo o siendo usada, volver a besar con el corazón, entregarse con su alma, dejar las falsas atrás, dejar de buscar alguien que ocupase el terrible vacio que dejo Bo. Le costó admitirlo nunca podría, todo el caos había sacado algo en claro , ella no podría vivir sin Bo , solo viviría unos cuantos años , que el lobo esperase un poco. Lauren se dejo llevar por su amor sin pensar en causas, efectos , solo ciegamente durase lo que durase. Lo supo en cuanto la vio, se había enamorado de Bo si fuese un cuento ella era su amor verdadero. Sonrió al pensar en eso, riéndose de sus viejos cuentos de hadas, miro a Bo recordando entonces algo.

"Que pasa " Bo se preocupo conocía esa expresión, " solo llevamos unas semanas juntas ya hay algún problema" protesto.

Lauren sonrió acariciando su cara ante la expectación de perder su pequeño sueño.

" No es Fae. Cuando me fui al complejo de Talf, y luego perdimos la memoria, no me puse en contacto con mis amigos del pasado, conservo alguno" la sonrió ligeramente." Después de que todo se tranquilizara mire mis correos, tenía un email de una amiga, vieja amiga de la infancia. Necesita ayuda, su hijo está enfermo , es algo raro y …..

"Se acordó de la mejor medico del mundo "se agacho para besar su hombro mientras que su cuerpo se relajaba ante la noticia.

"Me gustaría ir a a…

"Ayudarlo" susurro desde su clavícula,

"Sí ." su respiración se aceleraba.

"Entonces tengo que decidir si te doy mi trato especial de buenos días en la cama o duchándonos." La miro pícaramente.

"Ducha , súcubo tramposas al final es en los dos lados , aun recuerdo lo que paso la semana pasada cuando quedamos con los chicos en el Dal, te recuerdo que llegamos una hora tarde ."

Lauren se levanto rápidamente tapándose como pudo con la sabana, el frio entraba por toda su piel, Bo la siguió rápidamente no por el mismo motivo, el aura de Lauren estaba demasiado caliente para ignorarlo,

Bo miraba como Lauren hacia las maletas de las dos, mientras que la ponía en antecedentes , sus padres la adoptaron a ella .Tenían un hijo propio, solían además acoger chicos, la mujer que le pedía ayuda era una de las muchas personas de acogida que sus padres tuvieron. Bo quería quedarse con todo los detalles pero su mente solo podía seguir los movimientos de la mujer haciendo que no se notase su desconexión.

La pequeña maleta estaba preparada, su ordenador empaquetado. Lauren le lanzo las llaves del camarón riéndose al descubrir que su novia le estaba mirando no escuchando

"Ya estamos preparadas para ir a Main." Bo volvió de su ensoñación levantándose algo avergonzada de ser pillada.

" A Main , porque nos vamos a Main, el lugar más peligroso del mundo" Kenzi replico desde la puerta con su gran bol de cereales llevándose una cucharada a la boca más grande de lo que podía entrar en ella.

" Main , un lugar peligroso" Bo la miro esperando una explicación.

" Si allí ocurren toda las cosas inexplicables y aterradoras que escribe Sthepehen King, seguro que hay algo de verdad, porque es el lugar donde hay más historias tenebrosas, si algo debe pasar mágico, malo ,aterrador será en Main." La joven trago los cereales, "Vampiros chupa sangre que os convertirán en sucias perras zombis, muñecos satánicos que se comerán vuestras viceras …" Bo la tapo la boca.

" Nos vamos a ver a una amiga en un pequeño pueblo pesquero de Main, Storybrooke , tal vez nos ataque un libro hechizado y nos transforme en biblioteca, asique no nos quemes para hacer fuego" Bo la soltó dándole un golpe cariñoso mientras avanzaba hacia fuera.

" En serio me voy con vosotras" se iba detrás de ella excitada .

"¿Donde quieres ir mamita?" La voz de Hale atrajo la mirada de Lauren viendo que tenían visita, Dyson y Hale estaban allí con aspecto relajado lo que agradecía infinitamente.

" Main, Storybrooke, " se acerco al Sirena dándole un beso .

" En serio " intento contener la risa , " ese lugar existe tengo que verlo."

" Chicos deteneros , solo voy a ver a una amiga que tiene problemas " Lauren no quería que se desmadrase todo convirtiéndose en una salida grupal.

"Si son amigos del pasado, será mejor que os acompañe." Dyson miro oscamente a la mujer.

" No todos mis amigos son delincuentes" Lauren se protegía de su mala reputación.

" Chicos me gustaría tener unos días a solas con mi novia , ir a curar ese niño, y luego nosotras solas y una cálida habitación de hotel. " Bo dejaba clara sus intenciones pero el grupo ya se estaba moviendo, Kenzi pensando en que zapatos llevar, ropa., Dyson simplemente se marcho decidiendo que volvería en una hora que no se fueran sin él. Hale disfrutaba de la cháchara de Kenzi demasiado para pensar en su propio equipaje.

Bo suspiro sentándose impotente al perder el control de la situación , Lauren se acerco abrazándola besándola.

" Al final como era de esperar en esta familia se descontrola todo. Eso te pasa por tener una hermana pequeña como Kenzi" se rio al notar la pequeña protesta de Bo ante la realidad y que su novia no se enfadaba por ello.

El viaje fue como se podía esperar ,fue ruidoso, lleno de paradas imprevistas, charlas ilógicas y risas de personas que necesitaban más que nada descansar . Tal vez fue por eso por lo que al escuchar viaje todos se unieron esperando huir de los acontecimientos recientes, continuas luchas, solo deseando encontrar un lugar donde descansar antes de la siguiente aventura en el mejor de los casos , o en otra guerra en el peor.

Tras horas de viaje llegaron a lo que parecía el fin de su viaje. Una carretera que se cortaba por un corrimiento de tierra dejando un hoyo ante ellos, mas haya solo una espectacular caída de un acantilado infinito, que se desplazaba a lo largo de su mirada.

" Creo que tu pequeño pueblo ha desaparecido" Dyson se quito el casco mirando al grupo señalando la imagen que se mostraba ante ellos" al parecer debemos cambiar los planes. Doctora de cuando era ese mensaje?"

" De ayer mismo" Lauren saco la hoja todos comprobaron que efectivamente la fecha era solo de hacia un día, pero esa destrucción no podía haberse hecho en un solo día.

Lauren cabeceo ,miro hacia delante , su semblante cambio salió del coche dirigiéndose hacia donde debía estar la carretera, Bo al ver que no pensaba parar corrió detrás parándola.

"¿ Qué haces? casi te caes al precipicio." La regaño.

" No lo veis, esta hay , la carretera esta hay ,todo está normal, es como una ilusión, estáis mirando una ilusión. "

" Mis sentidos no me engañan hay solo hay bosque ,roca y mar." Dyson se acercó a ella gruñendo enfrentándola.

" Ahí , hay una carretera, una raya naranja pintada en el suelo y un cartel que pone bienvenido a Storybrroke." Lauren sabía que no la creían se deshizo del agarre de Bo dando el siguiente paso, todos gritaron esperando que cayera ,el grito se quedo ahogado en la garganta cuando simplemente desapareció. Varios segundos más apareció , como si de un juego de magia se tratase.

"Está bien la doctora tiene razón chicos es una ilusión, creo que debemos estar todavía intoxicados con los hechizos del padre de Bo, admitirlo" intento relajarles pero la cada de todos mostraba furia contenida.

"Esta claro que necesitamos unas vacaciones" Hale se adelanto, notaba como el lobo se irritaba al seguir bajo la manipulación del vagabundo.

" Creo que debía de seguir conduciendo Lauren." Bo se acerco a ella agarrándola del brazo, sus ojos brillaron de azul." no vuelvas a hacer una tontería que ponga en peligro tu vida" el destello paso. Lauren sabia que esa amenaza era de la parte más animal de Bo.

" Cariño ,lo siento no lo pensé es raro ,siento como si algo me atrajese hacia allí " le susurro .

" Entonces no te separadas de mi lado, puede que sea alguna trampa. "Bo mascullo entre los labios apretados.

" Bo es mi amiga ella ,casi hermana no me haría daño." Lauren se defendía , le costaba el exceso de celo de Bo en algo tan minio.

" Ella no ,pero yo tengo muchos enemigos recuerdas." Lauren asistió, arranco el coche ,Dyson se pegó a ellos con su moto , entrando en la nada despacio, en seguida ante ellos se abrió la continuación de la carretera.

" Hey chicos" Kenzi grito llamando la atención de todos, el papel impreso con la dirección de la amiga de Lauren , empezó a envejecer, la fecha que todos habían leído con claridad cambio, mostrando que era de hacía dos años." ¿Que está pasando aquí? os lo dije Main es muy peligroso."

" No sé ."Lauren simplemente apretó el acelerador quería localizar a su amiga y saber que estaba pasando.

El pueblo no parecía diferente a cualquier otro pueblo pesquero de costa .Casas blanca, puerto humilde ,calles pequeñas bonitas, estampa de ensueño.

"Os habéis dado cuenta, todo nos miran creo que los extraños no son bien acogidos, deberíamos dar la vuelta antes de que nos aderecen como plato principal, saquen las antorchas y las hozes para lincharnos." Kenzi se acercó hacia delante para que la escuchasen bien

" Kenzi deja tu imaginación tranquila , relájate" le ordeno BO que sentía las mismas miradas sobre el coche.

" Creo que deberíamos tomar un café mientras llamo a mi amiga e intentar calmarnos." Lauren paro ante el Café de la abuelita buscando el móvil. Cuando entraron todos tuvieron la misma sensación de ser observados se sentaron alejados de la barra pidiendo algo para desayunar ,Lauren entro al cabo de un rato con una sonrisa" Emma me ha dicho que su hijo está bien, que vendrá a tomar un café aquí con nosotros, que no nos movamos."

Antes de que les sirvieran la comida un mujer rubia con cazadora roja entro por la puerta, Lauren se lanzo a los brazos de la joven gritando su nombre amabas mujeres se abrazaban y saludaban como viejas amigas, Bo sintió que su súcubo no estaba a gusto viendo como su amante era tocada por esa mujer los celos eran algo que cada vez le costaba más controlar con respecto a Lauren.

Dyson no miraba la escena desde que entrado sus sentido le dijo algo que era imposible, aun así no dejaba de mirar a la joven morena de increíble ojos azules que les atendía. No era posible que fuera una loba el conocía a todos los de su especie, aun así olía a loba.

Cuando las mujeres se separaron , Lauren la llevo a su mesa presentado a sus amigos, esperando iniciar la conversación .

" Henry, tu hijo se llama , Henry lo encontraste , Emma es fabuloso me dijiste que nunca lo harías que se merecía algo mejor," agarraba las manos de su amiga" tú eres lo mejor para tu hijo." Gritaba sin poder evitar la emoción.

" No fue así" Bo se acerco a Lauren , la mujer delante de ellas era atractiva, demasiado para ser simplemente su amiga." El me encontró en realidad," sonrió avergonzada. "es un cabezota " .Paro sus pensamientos mirándoles" Habéis encontrado el pueblo perfectamente, sin problemas" la pregunta parecía desinteresada pero todos menos Lauren notaron la preocupación de la mujer a ser encontrado por extraños .

" Si , es un lugar encantador, tranquilo, el último lugar donde yo buscaría a Emma Swan." Se rio ante la broma que solo ellas podían entender

" Bueno, tu tampoco eres fácil de localizar últimamente. Lo que no entiendo es que te llegara el email ayer, te lo mande hace dos años."

" Internet tiene fallos" Lauren simplemente dejo caer sus hombros ante la realidad.

" Cuanto tiempo pensáis quedados"

" NO sé , si tu hijo no está enfermo nos vendría bien unas vacaciones , por lo menos a mi novia y a mí. " Lauren señalo orgullosa a Bo.

" Novia " La actitud de Emma cambio, Bo sintió como la joven la miraba analizándola, como haría una hermana mayor, estaba segura que en cuanto se fuera Lauren la amenazaría o algo parecido. "Felicidades, se te ve feliz, aunque si necesitare tu ayuda con otra persona enferma " apretó la mano de la joven conversando tranquilamente hasta el momento en el que se fueron a pagar , delante suyas una nube azul se creó de la nada.

" Swan deja las charlas de chicas para otro momento , como diantres consiguieron romper el hechizo y entrar .Deja de perder el tiempo." Se dirigió a ellos amenazante "¿ Como habéis pasado el escudo protector?." Una bola de fuego se gesto en su mano, Bo se adelanto protegiendo a Lauren, haciendo lo mismo Hale con Kenzi, Dyson saco sus garras se puso delante de todos y amenazo con un gruñido. La mujer simplemente entre marco una sonrisa lanzando su hechizo que cayó en la nada porque Emma lo desvió.

" Regina son mis amigo déjame a mi no consentiré que les hagas daño" antes de que pudiera decir nada mas .Bo agarro el brazo de la bruja extrayendo de ella su chi, la mujer se resistió lanzándola por los aires, en ese momento la canción de la sirena la estaba ensordeciendo volviendo loca, , con un gesto apago la voz del enemigo, recibiendo un golpe enorme de unas garras ,Regina miro al lobo algo débil se agarro a la mesa lanzando un pequeño hechizo morado al hombre que se transformaba en un pequeño cachorro. Sonriendo ante su victoria, recibió un golpe que no esperaba por detrás , una bandeja la dejo inconsciente .

Todo el mundo miro a la mujer rubia que estaba asustada por lo que acababa de hacer, corriendo hacia Bo besándola.

" Mi amor estas bien" Bo la miro con los ojos azules apartándola de la vista de todos poniéndola detrás suya como si esperase que siguiese la amenaza, gruñendo a todos, el lugar empezaba a temblar expresándose el ambiente .

" Bo tranquilízate ,cariño" Lauren intentaba calmarla, mientras que la joven camarera se acercaba con cariño al cachorro calmándole. Kenzi ayudaba a ponerse de pie a Hale.

"Tranquilizados todos ¡" Grito Emma" Regina es …Lauren tengo mucho que contarte y no sé si vas a creerme, por favor di a tus amigos que se calmen, creo que ellos también tienen algo sorprendente que contar"

" Bo" Lauren agarro a la mujer, acariciando su cara haciendo que volviese la normalidad con su tacto." Estas segura que no habrá más compañía interrumpiéndonos o amenazándonos."

" Sera mejor que vayamos a otro lugar, cuando Regina recupere la consciencia intentaremos que vuelva a la normalidad a vuestro amigo, aunque me temo que tendremos que esperar a que se le pase el mal genio. " miro al cielo" será mejor que se lo pidamos a campanilla" murmuro.

"¿ A quién?"kenzi había escuchado perfectamente el comentario.

"vamos a mi casa" suspiro llevándose a todos . Kenzi se retraso para hablar con Bo.

" bobo , esto es muy raro, nadie se ha asustado por lo que ha visto ,parece lo más normal del mundo, aparte de que parecen que ellos tienen poderes extraño, deberíamos dar la media vuelta coger las armas y entonces volver os dije que en Main solo hay cosas raras , seguro que ahora aparece un gran payaso y nos come."

" Kenzi relájate, estaremos alerta , vale no sé qué pasa aquí , está claro que ocurre algo y son amigos de Lauren ,asique le dejaremos que se expliquen, vale. " se acerco al oído de la joven." Tengo armas en mi maletero por si acaso "ambas mujeres chocaron como colegas las manos. Lauren sabía que algo tramaban, era como dos niñas pequeñas tramando una trastada, le hubiera gustado adelantarse y hablar con su amiga pero se lo impedía el fuerte agarre de Bo. Miro detrás donde la joven morena aún tenía en sus brazos a Dyson que ronroneaba con sus caricias, mientras que Hale grababa todo sin contenerse las risas.

Miro hacia delante su amiga caminaba firme , con su melena en perfectos buqués moviéndose, algo había cambiado en ella, parecía mas segura, como si hubiera encontrado al fin lo que perdió hacia tanto . No era la joven asustadiza ,resentida y perdida que recordaba, que entro por la puerta de su casa. Eso si merecía la pena escucharlo. Además de todo lo que pasase en ese sitio. Ella lo sentía en su piel, se preguntaba si los demás lo sentían, esa extraña sensación de hormigueo, Suspiro pensando en la mujer que había dejado inconsciente, sus grandes ojos marrones, su piel aceitunada, desprendía poder maligno , pero también algo más. Era como si la conociese .Incluso se sentía mal por atacarla , un sentimiento de culpa la embargaba ,tenía ganas de llorar pedirla perdón sin saber de dónde nacía esa sensación, ni ese afecto. Un pequeño tirón la saco de su pensamiento. BO la agarro cariñosamente de la cintura pegándola más a su cuerpo casi llevándola acunada a su lado. Como si hubiera sentido que necesitara ser mecida y consolada.

Emma les llevo a un apartamento demasiado luminoso y hogareño para lo que era ella , Lauren busco a la propietaria real del lugar encontrando fotos de Emma y una joven angelical morena , daba algo de grima de lo adorable que parecía.

" bienvenidos a mi humilde morada " Emma intentaba ordenar sus pensamientos , no sabía por dónde empezar ni como contarlo.

" Bueno creo que todos tenemos cosas que contar, creía que no había mas hombres lobos , y no recuerdo a este, no es de mi tierra, creo que todos tenemos cosas ocultas quien empieza es la cuestión" la joven que tenia aun al cachorro hablo entrando en la cocina buscando algo , le puso un tazón de leche al cachorro que bebió a lametazo mientras que movía la cola alegremente.

" Tu eres una lobo" Kenzi llego a esa conclusión casi ilusionada.

" Si , además de caperucita roja, me podéis llamar Red." Hale se rio sin contenerse junto a Bo cuando vio la cara seria de los demás . Mientras Lauren parecía perdida en sus pensamientos.

" Creo que mejor empezáis vosotros." La mujer se sentó en el sofá , su amiga se puso enfrente al comprobar que al lado no sería posible porque Bo se había puesto allí.

" Por favor creer todo lo que os cuente no es mentira ni una broma."Emma se frotaba las manos nerviosa. Lauren acaricio su mano para tranquilizarla.

" Todos somos bastantes abierto de mente. Cuenta" Ambas se miraron buscando fuerza en su antigua amistad.

Emma empezó a explicar todo sobre storybrook viendo como las caras de los asistentes cambiaban con cada paso de su relato. Ese pueblo era el resultado de un hechizo que realizo la Reina Malvada de Blancanieves. Maldijo a todos los habitantes del bosque encantado a un mundo sin magia. El resto de la historia no era menos asombrosa , su origen ,escapada del hechizo hasta el momento actual . Para su asombro ninguno salió corriendo todo lo contrario pedían constantemente datos . Igual le paso a ella cuando la historia fue contada por ellos, si el mundo de los cuentos era difícil de tragar, más que en esa tierra si hubiera magia y existieran los FAE, una especie diferente a los humanos que se alimentaba de ellos.

" El hechizo de Regina entonces no funcionó bien, tenía que traernos a un mundo sin magia. " Red hablo acariciando el pelaje del lobo que se quedaba dormido en su regazo.

" Creo que en realidad son diferentes, en este mundo está ligada a los FAE, asique para vosotros es imposible tocarla, para todo los efectos sin magia." Lauren demostraba que su mente ya había asimilado toda la información analizándola.

" Entonces como pudisteis pasar el hechizo de ocultación y de protección que lanzo Gold y Regina?" La voz detrás suyo les sobresalto, allí pudieron ver a una mujer menuda de pelo negro y piel blanca, con un muchacho a su lado que se abalanzo a los brazos de Emma.

" Es mi hijo .Henry" la pequeña presentación estaba orientada a una sola persona de la sala, Lauren acaricio la mano del chico lanzando una sonrisa a su amiga cargada de viejas complicidades. "ella mi madre " carraspeo como si le costase decir cada palabra. Lauren levanto la ceja manteniendo una conversación casi en silencio con Emma de gesto. Bo se sentía incomoda con tanta compenetración .

" Blanca nieves ." Kenzi la miro de arriba abajo" te falta tu príncipe azul " la joven se levanto " me imagino que no tendréis alcohol" arrugo la nariz , para hablar con una persona de cuentos de hadas que personalizaba la bondad tenía que estar borracha o no lo soportaría.

" En realidad fue Lauren quien lo vio , nosotros ni siquiera lo detectamos con los sentidos del lobo, solo veíamos un acantilado." Hale aclaro a los recién llegados.

" Tal vez sea porque nosotras hemos vivido juntas " Lauren intento buscar la parte lógica.

" No creo" Blanca dejo su abrigo en la mesa acercándose. " Según Gold solo alguien de nuestro mundo puede ver la realidad . "

" Eso solo podría ser si Lauren perteneciera al bosque encantado." Bo la miro preocupada.

" Soy una humana, tengo un pasado delincuente pero soy humana"

"Siempre te dije que tu hermano era un capullo" la miro" por lo que se , todo es posible , como podríamos saberlo, alguna prueba de adn o algo." Emma miro a su madre esperando una respuesta.

" Tal vez Gold sepa como averiguarlo. "

"¿ Quién serás en el bosque encantado, no recuerdo que en el libro hablaran de ningún niño que atravesara el portal, solo mama y pinocho, bueno Bael con una judía mágica. " Henry se fue corriendo en busca de su libro .

" De verdad solo soy un doctor humano" Lauren se aturullaba mirando a Emma viendo que había mas que no la contaba." ¿Qué ocurre ¿

" Henry está bien, pero mi padre no, cuando fuimos a rescatarlo le hirieron no podemos curarlo hemos usado todo lo que conocemos y nada , tal vez tu. "le suplico con su mirada .

" Lo intentare" miro a todos "creo que yo debo ir al hospital a ver a tu padre, los demás buscar un lugar donde instalarnos, y alguien debería volver a Dyson a su edad ,aunque esta mas mono así " acaricio al cachorro que lamia su mano."

"Además creo que tenemos un enemigo común, humanos organizados que quieren destruir la magia , os recuerda a alguien.?"

" Talf" Lauren cabeceo

"Estaban manipulados por Peter Pan" Emma les aclaro enseguida

" Puede pero el daño está hecho en vez de atacaros a vosotros lo están haciendo sobre nuestra gente , creo que necesitaremos algo de ayuda ." Hale aclaro a los asistentes.

" Peter está muerto ,se apodero de Henry e intercambio su cuerpo, fue doloroso invertir el hechizo y recuperar a mi hijo, tuvimos que usar su sombra maligna contra el mismo . No sabemos cuántos mundos contamino con la idea de destruir la magia." Emma se disculpaba ,ella fue quien lo hizo sin pensar en el daño que ese ser había generado.

"bueno parece que todos tenemos trabajo." Blanca cerro la reunión haciendo que todos se movieran impaciente por que la amiga de su hija fuese a ver a su príncipe moribundo.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

El hospital era como todo el pueblo clásico y lleno de luz. El hombre postrado en la cama estaba intubado, su piel era cetrina y aun así era clavado al príncipe azul de los cuentos a su lado una inquieta Blanca explicaba el origen de la herida ,veneno de nunca jamás.

Lauren estaba dentro mirando la herida, fuera Bo y Emma la miraban fijamente por distintos motivos.

" ¿Cuál es tu historia con Lauren , Princesa?"

" Emma, llámame Emma" La joven la miro amenazante" sus padres me acogieron los últimos dos años antes de cumplir los 18. La verdad era un buen sitio yo estaba demasiado llena de odio para apreciarlo. Siempre montaba problemas, y Kate me salvaba de ellos y de mi misma." Hizo una mueca de disgusto" su adorable hermano, me ponía un poco más el pie encima. Asique me echaron "

"¿ Que sabes del hermano de Lauren?"

" ¿Qué se, o que paso?" la miro con suspicacia sonriéndola pícaramente" El metió a Lauren en la asociación de activista , eran demasiado violentos, Lauren no quería dejar solo a su hermano estaba de acuerdo con sus ideas , no con sus forma. Atacaron un centro se les fue de la mano, hubo heridos, algún muerto a pesar de que ella les intento salvar , Lauren se rezago ayudando, los demás se escaparon sin mirar atrás . "

" Entonces¿ la capturaron?"

" Consiguió escaparse cuando la trasladaban a la cárcel , entonces se cambio de nombre , dejo de ser Karen para ser Lauren. "Se mordió la lengua ocultando su ira y algo más . "Ella estaba allí cuando salí de la cárcel, me dio dinero y un comienzo nuevo. Cuando me llamo contándome como se había escapado, pidiéndome ayuda ,acudí use todo mis conocimientos para sacarla del apuro , la debo mucho , no solo un nuevo comienzo, no te puedes imaginar de cuantos líos me salvo, y lo más importante de mi ira ."

"¿ Y su hermano?" Bo tenia curiosidad sabia trazos de la historia pero Lauren siempre callaba .Emma solamente resoplo sin darle más información apretando los puños."¿ Y tú cuál es tu historia?. Lauren es muy especial , se deja engañar por todo el mundo que entra en su corazón. Me gustaría saber si tu vas a ser una más de la que la rompa, me cuesta muchos helados y cervezas coserlo." Emma se giro amenazante hacia Bo, en ese momento parecía más un camionero preparado para la pelea barriobajera que una princesa. Bo soltó una risa irónica, nadie en el mundo se atrevería a amenazarla así desde su ascenso . Pero claro esa mujer era una princesa de cuento, una heroína de verdad. Y en ese momento estaba de escudera de su hermana.

"Soy un súcubo, mis padres eran gente gorda en el mundo FAE, tengo una herencia demoniaca, a la vez que ancestral, poderosa, y yo me empeñe en ser independiente. Cause el caos, un nuevo orden, soy una reina que no quiere ejercer de ello. Lauren evita que mi parte más animal salga y destruya toda la humanidad. "se giro mirando a la mujer que extraía sangre al hombre encamado con toda serenidad.

"típico de Lauren, no la hagas daño mato dragones, demonios, me importa un bledo algo nuevo ,toca a mi familia y sabrás como la gastan las verdadera princesa de cuento. Me hare con tu piel una cazadora" Emma golpeo ligeramente el hombro de Bo girándose como ella mirando a su amiga. Mientras que Bo sonreía contenta de conocer parte de la familia de Lauren al fin. Y parecía que la mejor.

Lauren le costó mucho mandar a todo el mundo a casa para que la dejaran trabajar, tenía que entender el veneno, como la magia se entrelazaba con las células vivas, eso era nuevo, ni humano ni FAE, aunque le parecía encontrar algún patrón. Al levantar la cabeza sintió el cansancio y la necesidad de descansar. Entro en su habitación ,dejo su abrigo en la silla de la entrada observando donde se alojarían, era cómoda ,cálida tenia ese aire perfecto e idílico de cuento. Se rio para ella mientras avanzaba hacia la cama .Unos brazos fuertes la cogieron por la cintura, se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo cálido ,la olía sabía quién era .Bo la beso en la nuca meciéndola.

" Un día duro doctora ." la susurro en el oído." Tengo un baño preparado con agua caliente, una copa de vino." La ronroneo " y todo lo que puedas desear de mi compañía"

" Sabes cómo encandilarme alteza" se dio la vuelta besándola, no quería admitir que la echaba de menos , la fijación de Bo por estar cerca suyo estaba empezando a hacerla que la necesitara a su lado también. Tal vez era el vinculo que hizo para traerla de vuelta de la locura que la envolvió su padre para desatar al súcubo oscuro. Dyson y ella se sacrificaron, no esperaban el resultado tan inesperado, el lobo se libero del amor dejándole libre de caminar por el mundo en busca de una manada, Lauren en cambio y a pesar de ser humana se quedo vinculada con Bo .Todos pensaron en el resultado opuesto, a fin y al cabo Dyson era el FAE, el más fuerte. Nadie esperaba que la doctora humana aguantase todo los golpes , mantuviera la cordura y llegara al final. Casi era un truco de magia lo que había hecho.

" No me llames así" Bo atrapo el cuerpo de Lauren llevándolo con ella hasta el baño, desnudando a la mujer que amaba despacio introduciéndola en el cálido confort del agua.

Las manos se pasaban por el cuerpo de su amante con delicadeza, estaba claro que el súcubo no deseaba en ese momento excitarla solo disfrutar de su pareja ,era imposible evitar que el cuerpo de Lauren se excitara con cara toque íntimo, respiro profundamente esperando relajarse ,sabía que acabaría teniendo una noche de sexo intenso, sus hormonas estaba descontroladas, como los meses anteriores, cada vez que su ciclo se acercaba a la ovulación ella se ponía tan caliente como el súcubo. Su cuerpo deseaba todo lo que Bo la pudiese dar sin agotarse ni pedir un descanso, odiaba estar a disposición de algo tan primitivo, era las consecuencias de estar unida a Bo .En ese momento necesitaba descansar un poco .

Bo la acomodo en su cuerpo cubriéndola a ambas el agua, acercándola una copa de vino.

" Gracias " Lauren ,noto la sonrisa de satisfacción de Bo mientras que le mesaba el pelo.

"¿Crees que pueda ser cierto ,que tú seas hija, no se de la bella durmiente o algo así? "Bo la susurraba pensando en quien podría ser los padres de su novia ,ahora entendía porque siempre pensó que era sobrenatural ,ningún humano podía ser tan bella y hermosa por den ro y fuera.

" No creo, Bo solo soy una persona , simplemente. Tu eres magnifica, un héroe, me ves con ojos de enamorada piensas que soy más de lo que hay. " la beso intentando bajarla de las nubes aun así no lo consiguió , Bo seguía pensando en cuentos nombrando a todo los personajes rubios que se acordaba .

" ricitos de oro, rampuzel, la bella durmiente,…..….." tendría que hablar con el muchacho del libro y buscar a sus futuros suegros porque por una vez quería hacer las cosas bien, pedir la mano de su novia, convertirla en su esposa para siempre incluso comer perdices y ser felices evitando el destino que ella llevaba sobre su espalda.

El frio hizo que la joven rubia se encogiese dentro de su abrigo. Estaba delante del edificio que más miedo la daba en el mundo, la casa de la alcaldesa del pueblo. La Reina malvada.

Suspiro, tenía que entrar, debía entrar, pedir disculpas. Cada acercamiento con esa mujer era una locura, un dolor de cabeza. Aun así lo seguía intentando más desde que su magia se unió. Nadie vio lo que paso realmente ese día solo vieron un destello magia pura y nada más.

Paso mucho más, como en la mina juntaron un poco las manos sin tocarse la magia empezó a fusionarse ,querían atrapar la sombra de Peter y hacer que ella se llevara el alma de su diabólico dueño al destierro eterno, para ello necesitaban toda la magia .

Emma accedió ,lo haría todo por su hijo como Regina.

Ambas mujeres accedieron y entonces paso , no fue como en la mina , que nunca se tocaron, en esta ocasión si lo hicieron. Sus dedos se tocaron delicadamente ,se entrelazaron hasta unirse ambas manos. Se miraron a los ojos ,poco a poco se acercaron. Como siempre que estaban cerca algo pasaba entre ellas ,esa chispa , esa ganas de invadir el espacio personal de la otra, tal vez algo más arrogante besar los labios de la mujer que la sacaba de quicio. Emma fue la que dio el paso hacia delante o fue Regina , sin saber quien solo que los labios se acercaron , juntaron despacio reconociendo sus pliegues para abrirse paso a las lenguas hambrientas .

Cuando se separaron ambas cayeron ,evitando mirarse y pensar en que había pasado en esos microsegundos o minutos ninguna sabia en realidad.

Desde entonces se evitaban como si tuvieran que ocultar un gran secreto. Henry estaba con sus dos madres ,como de un matrimonio separado se tratase, nunca estaban en los intercambios, a pesar de cumplirlo rigorosamente. El muchacho estaba arto del interrogatorio posterior sobre cómo estaba su madre a su otra madre . Estaba claro que ambas estaban preocupada por la otra , a pesar de que no podían estar en el mismo sitio a la vez.

Ahora estaba allí intentando encontrar algo de valor para entrar en la casa ,enfrentarse a su peor enemigo su miedo.

Se acerco despacio antes de llamar a la puerta se abrió mostrando una enfadada Reina enfrente de ella .

" Vienes a rematar la faena de tus amigos del café" le gruño alejándose inmediatamente .

" No son mis amigos , bueno solo una ,los demás acabo de conocerlos, en realidad venia ya sabes …."

" Siempre tan load" dijo burlona evitando la mirada de la mujer .

" Regina yo " se acerco a ella parándose" solo quería saber si estabas bien"

" Crees que unos petimetres podrían conmigo. Una bandeja no es suficiente para acabar conmigo"

" No tuviste que atacarlos" miro al suelo como si fuera una niña pequeña castigada .

" Lo principal es proteger a tu pueblo lo has olvidado princesa" cogió su copa bebiendo algo de sidra .

" Prefiero que me llames sheriff. " resoplo" Están todos a salvo ,no son un peligro, estamos averiguando como pudieron descubrir el hechizo, son FAE, menos mi amiga , ella es humana , aunque Blanca piensa que es del bosque encantado por eso pudo ver la verdad…."

" Para "ordeno Regina se acercó" Empieza de nuevo e intenta explicarte un poco más " se sentó majestuosa intentando ocultar sus temblores ante la mujer . Era más fácil ocultarse en su imagen de Reina fría.

" Es una larga charla."

" Pues siéntate y empieza" seguía ordenando sin inmutar el gesto.

Emma intentaba ocultar su nerviosismo ,le hubiera gustado que le ofreciera una copa para calmarse.

" Puedes servirte una copa si lo deseas" Regina sintió la angustia de Emma, ultima mente le ocurría mucho eso , en la cercanía las emociones de Emma rebotaban en su cuerpo , apareció en el café porque sintió el amor por alguien , la añoranza, amistad, sentimientos puros, que no sentía por nadie de allí ,era alguien nuevo , la curiosidad y los celos llenaron su corazón necesitando saber que ocurría ,por quien sentía ese aprecio.

Sentía a la hija de su enemiga, por eso sabía que estaba en la puerta, su nerviosismo por entrar la provoco casi un ataque de ansiedad. El afecto hacia sus padres la hacía vomitar ,el gran amor hacia su hijo era casi tan fuerte como el suyo , y luego ese sentimiento nuevo que la revolvía el estomago, no la dejaba dormir, ese que era igual al suyo. Que empezó cuando se besaron.

Ambas estaban jugando al mismo juego ignorarse para no admitir nada.

La conversación fue imposible , Regina tuvo que dejar de mirar los labios de Emma ,ya que no podía centrarse en sus palabras asique empezó a mirar a la nada .

Emma no sabía cómo ponerse su mirada se perdía en el cuerpo de Regina haciendo que perdiera el hilo de la conversación constantemente aunque parecía que ella no lo notaba .

De repente se hizo el silencio ,la historia estaba narrada. Ambas mujeres permanecían quietas mirando la nada jugando con la copa sin moverse de su sitio.

"Emma" Regina hablo casi en susurro." Después de que fusionamos nuestra magia para liberar a Henry tuviste efectos secundarios" No quería preguntar, no quería parecer débil. Simplemente estaba cómoda en paz, la cercanía de Emma que se relajada contando su historia había hecho que ella misma bajase sus defensa y apareciera la curiosidad.

" Efectos secundarios." Carraspeo , empezó a ponerse nerviosa de nuevo temía que fuera algo sobre su beso.

"Desde que me uní a ti , noto a Henry ,lo noto" evito hablar de ella" noto sus emociones" se levanto a ponerse otra copa, no quería admitir nada.

" Yo no" susurro" pero si se dónde está en cada momento es como si tuviera un gps en mi cabeza" puso la copa vacía en la mesa viendo como era llenada sin pedirlo" también vos" se atrevió a decirlo perdida en los ojos café de su anfitriona.

"Asique si tienes efectos secundario" sonrió arrogante " creo que no me gusta que sepas donde estoy en todo momento, señorita Swan se llama privacidad."

" Y tu que te ocurre" evito seguir por ese camino no sería la única espoleada.

" Algo parecido" ignoro la pregunta.

" No juegues Regina que te ocurre algo, que nos ocurre" se levanto de golpe tropezándose con el cuerpo de la reina que perdió el equilibrio abrazándose a ella. Ambas estaban pegadas ,sus cuerpos tomaron vida propia, las manos empezaron a recorrer su cuerpo . Empezaron a besarse perdieron el control.

Se cayeron en el sofá .Emma empezó a levantar la falda perfecta de Regina ansiaba tocar su piel. Mientras notaba la boca de Regina por su cuello mientras sus manos habían quitado su cazadora dejando descubierta la clavícula que ansiaba saborear. Las delgadas camisas de tirante era fácil de quitar dejando en sujetador a la mujer. Regina empezó a sentir en su entrepierna la mano de Emma, grito cuando se introdujo entre sus bragas tocando su intimidad. Todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar llena de excitación. Sus dientes mordieron el pezón de Emma como respuesta al pequeño pellizco en su clítoris antes de que el primer dedo se introdujera dentro de ella. Seguido de otro mas y empezando a envestirla por dentro a un ritmo loco y desenfrenado, exigiendo más de su amante ,pidiendo más con su cuerpo ,gemidos ,hasta que el orgasmo llego gritando el nombre de la que había sido su gran enemiga y rival.

" Emma "

La mujer la abrazo cobijándola en el orgasmo, poniendo su pierna en medio para que no sintiera el abandono de sus dedos. Besándola cada gota de sudo y sus labios despacio. Ella misma estaba tan mojada y excitada como su acompañante, satisfecha como ella, y como ella deseando mas.

Esa mañana era fría como todas en invierno , pero para los dos cuerpos desnudos en el sofá de la gran mansión era algo ajeno, o una excusa para poder abrazarse más.

A pesar de que ambas mujeres sabían que tenían que hablar sobre lo que paso esa noche.

Un crepitar del fuego atrajo la mirada de las dos mujeres trayéndola a la realidad.

" Nunca estuve con una mujer " Regina intentaba entender que ocurría." Nunca he dormido en los brazos de mi amante " se apretó mas a Emma sintiendo como ella la agarraba mas por la cintura y besaba su hombro. "nunca he deseado .." se cayó no sabía cómo decirlo.

" Yo tampoco." Emma acomodo su cabeza al lado de la de Regina. " solo se que nunca he sentido esto."

" lo se" durante todo la noche sus propios sentimientos se desbordaban con los de Emma, amaba y era amada su orgasmo se confundía con el deseo y satisfacción de los Emma. " Te siento "trago saliva" noto todo lo que sientes"

" Efectos secundarios" sonrió bromeando

" Creo que sí ,igual que nuestra atracción , somos los opuestos de la magia, a ti te concibieron con el amor verdadero lleno de la luz , a mí por conseguir más poder oscuro para destruirlo, un amor interesado ,oscuro .Nuestra magia es opuesta y complementaria , tal vez nos pase a nosotras los mismo."

Regina quería entender todo , no podía ser amor .Se negaba que lo fuera.

" Claro" Emma se reclino apoyada en sus brazo mirándola a los ojos" no puedes mentirme lo recuerdas. "

" No estoy mintiendo" se giro ofendida encontrando una sonrisa traviesa en la cara de Emma, en realidad era la primera vez que veía esos ojos alegres sin esa tristeza permanente.

" Si lo haces" Emma se acerco mas a los labios de Regina esperando que ella fuera la que acabase la distancia" No te obligare a que me digas que me amas ,podemos ir despacio, entre otra cosa porque debemos controlar nuestras terribles ganas de matarnos ,alteza." Su aliento acariciaba su mejilla al hablar.

" Me parece justo "atrapo los labios de Emma aun en movimiento. " Solo he amado una vez ,no cometeré el error de decirlo o demostrarlo para que me lo arrebaten." Se confesó entre los besos insaciables de Emma.

Emma nunca pensó que miraría hacia atrás para ver la imagen de Regina en la ventana haciendo algo parecido a una despedida.

Suspiro al encender su coche ,era consciente de que su vida acababa de complicarse mucho más.


End file.
